The present invention relates to a manual transmission.
A manual transmission, for example, comprises an input shaft receiving a drive force from an engine, countershafts arranged in parallel to the input shaft, plural gear trains arranged between the input shaft and the countershafts, and differential drive gears fixed to the countershafts to drive a differential ring gear on a driveshaft.
A multi-stage transmission has been demanded for the improvement of drive feelings and the like. This multi-stage transmission, however, may increase the number of gears and synchronizers which are arranged on the input shaft and the countershafts, so that the length of these shafts may be so long that the axial size of the transmission would become improperly large.
The transmission which is disclosed in WO01/02749A1, for example, may solve the above-described problem. That is, according to the transmission disclosed in the above-described publication, two countershafts are provided and differential drive gears to drive the differential ring gear on the driveshaft are provided on these countershafts, respectively. Thereby, the synchronizer can be provided at the input shaft and the two countershafts separately, so that the length of the shafts, consequently, the axial size of the transmission may be shortened.
However, further reduction of the axial size of the transmission is demanded even in case of this transmission equipped with the input shaft and the two countershafts.